


There's A Butcher Around

by azure112



Series: BBS oneshots [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hide and Seek, Murder, Other, There's a Butcher Around, Time Loop, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure112/pseuds/azure112
Summary: Delirious and co have made the mistake of camping out in the Native Forest. A monster remains on the prowl.And, as someone once put it; "There's a Butcher around"
Relationships: None
Series: BBS oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062383
Kudos: 3





	There's A Butcher Around

**Author's Note:**

> TW; blood and death.
> 
> If any of you have seen any of the guys' videos on the game "There's a Butcher Around", you'll know what I mean. I don't think it's too graphic, but be weary either ways.
> 
> I promise I'll make some fluff after this.

Jon could only watch as his friends got dragged away, one by one, to a God forsaken place. Deeper into the woods, where he didn't dare to go. Every time the mysterious man emerged from the darkness, someone was always taken away.

This time, it was Luke.

With widened, tear filled eyes, he bit his lips in a hopeless attempt to not cry out his name. He had to remain silent, lest he gave himself away. His body shook wildly with fear, but he didn't dare to look as his best friend screamed out loud for help. The number of survivors had begun to dwindle. And the chances of being found grew greater still.

Blood curdling screams could be heard from deeper in the forest, as well as the sickening sound of metal chopping through tissue. Jon winced as he listened quietly to the gritty sound of muscle tearing apart. And, eventually, the screaming stopped.

With heavy and laboured breaths, he scampered out of his hiding place to inspect the damage. The white tent in which Luke had been hiding was torn to shreds, his appendages staining the pristine shade a deep red. Jon could feel the tears roll down his cheeks, a whimper getting caught in his throat.

Joe had died. Mark had died. A bunch of people whose names he didn't remember had already died.

And now, Luke had died.

Only Ryan was left alive, and as Jon finally caught sight of his fellow masked gamer, he could tell that he too was deeply shaken up. Their campsite had been decimated. And everywhere they looked, all they could see was blood.

"It's just you and me now…" Ryan gulped almost audibly, and Jon gritted his teeth. He didn't want to be here anymore. He didn't want to live, he didn't want to die. But his only option now was to hide.

"You pick the spot" Jon spoke, turning to Ryan. "I can't do this anymore! I don't want to be the reason you're not able to make it! I… don't want to be the reason that  _ I'm _ not able to make it…"

Ryan shook his head. "Delirious, I can't- I don't want to do this, either!" His tone of voice was betraying his otherwise calm demeanour. Just like Jon himself, he was terrified. "What if- what if he gets us both?"

"One of us will make it! We have to!" Jon exclaimed, almost breaking into sobs. "We  _ have _ to…"

"We're gonna have to make a promise," Ryan decided, trying his best to stay brave. "If either of us makes it out, we need to tell everyone about this. We need to call the police, arrest that monster, and make sure no one else has to suffer like we did!"

Jon remained silent, lifting up his hockey mask to wipe away the tears. "Yeah…" he whispered. "He won't get away with this…"

Silence befell the pair. The air was chillingly cold. The two looked at each other, one last time, before starting to move. There were two spots left, for the last two people. Everything else had been destroyed, and completely soaked in blood.

As Jon looked over the campsite, and noted with a frown the damage that had been done. He spotted the tree from which Squirrel had been dragged out, and the campfire out of which Rilla had been taken, dragged along the dirt by the trunk. Behind him now, was the tent in which Luke had been stabbed. And Jon couldn't shake the feeling that he would be next.

This was the farthest that he had gotten. He didn't know what would happen if he was the last man standing, but he was finally on the cusp of finding out. And, as much as he hated acknowledging the thought, he hoped that Ryan was next. Jon had already died so many times.

So, with a heavy heart, he walked away, opting to hide one more time behind the sign that marked a variety of different directions. Somewhere down the path, closer to the woods from which the butcher often emerged, Ryan had made himself at home in the boar skin that laid by the entrance. Save for the little bits of movement that were caused by his breaths, it was near impossible to tell that he was there. Jon knew that his spot wasn't nearly as good.

After about a minute or two of waiting in near complete silence, footsteps could be heard, the dried grass crunching loudly underneath the soles of his shoes. This was it; the endgame.

The butcher had begun to make his move, slowly walking forward. His eyes were sullen and dark, silently scanning the area around him. Each time his gaze trailed remotely in Jon's direction, he could feel it pierce through his very form. Foliage crumbled loudly underneath the soles of his shoes as he walked, becoming louder and louder with every passing second, before turning distant once again.

Then, all of a sudden, he heard it; the harrowing laughter that tore through the crisp night air. The hunter had made his decision, and with little to no warning, he turned around. His slow pace was suddenly quick, and he began to walk at running speed. Jon held his breath as the butcher drew near, quickly closing the distance between them.

_ "Please go for Ohm… please go for Ohm…" _ he prayed silently, but to no avail. The butcher stopped right in front of the sign post, and turned. Jon knew his gig was up. He screamed in fear as he made an attempt to run, only to be grabbed by the arm and struck with the silver blade. The cleaver was blunt, but tore through his flesh with ease. Delirious screamed in pain, but he was silenced by another, harsher strike.

When he finally fell silent, the butcher stood up, and held him by the hair.

Jon could feel the harsh and uneven ground scrape his back as he found himself being dragged away. Blood smeared all over the dirt underneath him as he looked, with a final, tearful gaze, at the scared Ryan as he stared back from his spot, a horrified yet relieved expression on his face. For some reason, Jon couldn't help but smile.

Ohm had survived. Again. It seemed that out of everyone in the group, he was the luckiest. He disappeared out of his view as he entered the monster's lair.

Darkness was all that he could see, and a deep laugh filled the air. The boy could only watch as the butcher lifted his blade up above his head, before bringing it back down at full speed.

His vision turned red with blood, but before he could even scream, he found himself waking up with a start. Taking deep and laboured breaths, he gasped for air to breathe as he sat up in his sleeping bag. He darted his head around, and saw that he was in a white tent. One that hadn't yet been stained.

The place was small, and suffocating. Barely, from right outside where he was, he could hear voices. Luke… Joe… Mark…

_ Were they alright? _

Quickly, and without a second thought, he scampered out of the tent, and made his way outside. A fire crackled in the darkness, filling the air with warmth. Jon stared with widened eyes at Luke, who was laughing happily under the silver moonlight. Beside him was everyone else who had come to camp; everyone else who was destined to die.

But that didn't matter to him now. Jon choked back tears as he rushed towards his best friend, and wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could. Luke nearly fell backwards, but laughed as he hugged back, just as tightly. Physical contact was nothing unusual. However, they could all sense that something was amiss.

"Dude, is everything okay?" Luke asked, with a raised brow and lighthearted tone. Jon was taken aback, but remembering that he was the only one who retained their memories, he shook his head and quietly reached under his mask to dry his tears. He felt pathetic, and he didn't miss the concerned glances that were shot at him from every direction. Luke, Mark, Joe, Ryan… they were all  _ worried _ for his safety.

And Jon was worried for theirs.

But only one could survive.

"No, everything is not okay…" he responded with a broken voice, only to be interrupted by rustling in the woods. Everyone turned their gaze in that direction, and Jon lifted his hand, to point towards the darkness. It was the fifth time that this had happened. The fifth time he was reliving this nightmare.

"There's a butcher around."


End file.
